The Messenger and The Knight
by HAHAHA00
Summary: A Seifer and Selphie Story Pairings:SELFER SeiferxSelphie , Quirvine QuistisxIrvine , Squinoa SquallxRinoa
1. A Storm and Pondering

~The Messenger and the Knight~  
  
~A storm and pondering~  
  
~Irvine~  
  
It was dark in the quad a thunderstorm having blocked out the sun on a usual hot summer day. A flash of lighting followed by a bang of thunder.  
  
"Ahh, make it stop Irvy" Selphie screamed holding Irvine tight pressing her face against his chest.  
  
"Don't worry darlin, should be over soon" strokes her back soothingly not even looking at her. His gaze was fixed across the quad on Quistis Trepe, whom he'd secretly been seeing for the past two weeks.  
  
~Quistis~  
  
Quistis was not afraid of the weather and never was, she had always found thunder quite soothing. She was grading GF essays, sitting in a dark corner with a small flash light attached to her clipboard. Silently whispering to herself.  
  
"D-"  
  
"F"  
  
"D-"  
  
She came across Seifer's essay on Diablos, which unlike the others was not on Shiva, nor looked like it was copied from a book.  
  
"B-"  
  
His paper was A+ material, she just didn't want to come off soft grading her newly reinstated student. She had to admit though he still was the same cocky bastard outside the classroom, but inside the classroom he had buckled down and was actually doing his homework.   
  
She looked over hearing Selphie's scream, catching Irvine's stare and smiled towards him. She felt awful keeping her relationship with Irvine a secret but she knew how much it would crush Selphie if she found out. But sooner or later she knew that Selphie would either catch them or she would tell Selphie. 'Poor Selph.'  
  
She sighed feeling suddenly depressed and continued grading papers.  
  
"F"  
  
"F"  
  
"F"  
  
~Seifer~  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin walked towards Garden from Balamb, soaked. Seifer kicked Raijin in the butt for making him go fishing with him down at the Balamb pier.   
  
"Jackass" he kicked Raijin in the butt again.  
  
"Ow, that hurt, ya know?" Raijin whined rubbing his posterior.  
  
"No shit, Jackass" Goes to kick him again but stops seeing the fearsum look from Fujin.  
  
"THINK. POINT. ACROSS." Fujin spoke placing a kiss on Raijin's cheek and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, giving Seifer a brief smile.  
  
'If anyone can put up with AND keep Raijin in line it's Fu.' Seifer thought with a smirk on his face looking at the happy couple. 'Everyone in this stinking place has someone else, except me' he sighs his smirk fading, 'looks like the sorceress' knight, or lapdog as people had come quite accustomed to calling me, is destined to be alone.'  
  
He walks inside the front gates of Balamb Garden right behind Raijin and Fujin. 'I remember when they were the ones following me.' his smirk returning to it's rightful spot. 


	2. The Eye of The Storm

~The Messenger and the Knight~  
  
~The eye of the storm~  
  
~Selphie~  
  
'Thank Hyne for Irvy' shrieks after another boom of thunder. She looks up at Irvine, who is staring across the room at some light. She squints to try to make out who it is through the darkness. She smiles recognizing who it is 'same old Quisty the mailwoman of instructors' repeats a silly oath in her head 'neither rain, sleet, or snow will stop me from grading homework' giggles to herself feeling much better, another boom of thunder, "Ahh", almost.  
  
~Seifer~  
  
"See ya guys later" He waves at Raijin and Fujin. Watching them walk towards Fujin's dorm.  
  
"See ya later, dude, ya know" Raijin replies, giving him a short wave before getting kicked in the shins by Fujin.  
  
"KEEP. WALKING." She waves back at Seifer laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"LATER. SEIFER." She replies before turning around jogging after Raijin.  
  
Seifer laughs and turns around walking into his dorm. He trips over a pile of clothes, smacking his face on the floor. 'Note to self, find new spot to leave clothes' He stands up and rubs his nose with a blank look on his face. He grabs Hyperion and walks out the door after stepping over his pile of clothing. Hears the loud rapping of rain against the metal roof of Garden 'Still raining' he sighs and heads towards the Training Center ready to take out some caged up depression and anger on an unsuspecting T-Rexaur.  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
~Irvine~   
  
'I can't stand to comfort Selphie anymore, I'm not going to live a lie, I don't care if Selphie will hate me, I have to tell her so I can be with Quisty.' He sighs and looks down and Selphie who has calmed down since the thunder stopped, but it was still as black as ever outside.  
  
"Selphie" keeps a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Yes Ivry?" she looks up at him with her usual smile on her face.  
  
"Selphie, I have something I have to tell you" he briefly looks at Quistis.  
  
"Ok, Irvy, I'm listening" She sits straight up looking him in the eye.  
  
"Selphie, I'm sorry but things aren't working out" he keeps his expression serious.  
  
"What do you mean Irvy?" her smile wavering, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
"Exactly what I said, things aren't working out, I'm seeing someone else"  
  
"...." She stands up and turns her back to him. "Who is it?"  
  
"...Quistis" He says with a bit of happiness that he didn't want to be in there.  
  
Selphie turns and faces him her eyes watery with unshed tears. She raises her hand and slaps him across the cheek. Irvine turns his face cringing slightly.  
  
"I expected a bit more from 'The Great Selphie Tilmitt'" he says laughing slightly.  
  
"That was for cheating on me" pulls her hand back making a fist and slugs him breaking his nose.  
  
"And that was for not having the balls to tell me before now" She turns on her heel walking out of the Quad. She stops just before exiting and without moving her head says "Quistis you might want to call the Infirmary for Irvine."   
  
~Selphie~  
  
She exits heading for the Training Center 'I've got to kill something, anything'  
  
TBC 


	3. The Reckoning

~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~The Reckoning~  
  
~Selphie~  
  
'That asshole, I should go back and rip his balls off and see how he like it, considering that's where his brain is.' Her usual chipper face replaced with a scowl and red eyes. Walking into the Training Center she immediately attacked a small group of five gnats, she was about to go in search of a T-Rexaur when she stopped in her tracks hearing what could only be the sound of multiple T-Rexaur's roaring in pain. Catching her breath she ran towards the sound. She turned a corner her jaw dropped her face paling. "Seifer..." Before her maybe 100ft away stood Seifer his trenchcoat tossed to the side covered in blood. But that wasn't what amazed her, what amazed her was the fact that around him were the dead carcasses of at least ten T-Rexaur's and before him stood another three.  
  
~Seifer~  
  
"Shit... Damn..." Another tailwhip to his right arm finally breaking it. "Damnit" Seifer yelled through clenched teeth. 'The infamous Seifer Almasy, the traitor and the lapdog taken out be T-Rexaur's, should of known I couldn't take twenty at once.' He lops off the head of the T-Rexaur on the right with his Hyperion in his left hand. Three claws dig into his back as he finally falls. 'Looks like this is the end' He hears a sudden crack and a perky female voice, "Seifer!" he he chuckles to himself hearing a chain. "Messenger Girl..." The closest T-Rexaur steps on his back knocking him out.  
  
TBC in two days with a longer chapter.  
  
A/N: A little something to keep you guys satisfied til I can get some more time to write.  
  
Next Chapter: The Reckoning Part 2 


	4. The Reasoning

~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~The Reasoning~  
  
~Seifer~  
  
Seifer awoke to a blinding white light. 'shit, I did make it to Heaven.' He heard what he thought was an angel. "Seifer..." Was the angel crying? He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. "Seifer!" she sounded extremely happy now 'wait a sec you aren't suppose to feel pain in heaven.' His eyes finally adjusted in time to see a flash of yellow attach itself to him. He acted out of instinct for once and wrapped his arms around what he made out as a small girl. He raised his eyebrow 'who is this?'  
  
~Selphie~  
  
'Oh Hyne he's alive and awake, I'm so happy.' She looked up into his eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
~Seifer~  
  
'Messenger girl?' then his memory of what happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He smiled at her genuinely happy to see her. "Hey Sephy"  
  
~Selphie~  
  
Her smile grew, she felt like rying out of happiness 'Not only is he alive but he called me Sephy, not Selphie or Messenger Girl, but Selph, I feel like I'm going to explode'  
  
~Seifer~  
  
She was laying on top of him hugging hi, like any second he'd be ripped from her arms. The craziest thing was that he was hugging back just as tightly. 'What am I doing? This is the Messenger Girl. You'd think she'd get off, isn't she in love with that cowboy?' He looks down and notices something.   
  
"Uh Sephy?"  
  
Selphie looked up at his with what could only be described as pure bliss written across her face. "Yeah Seify?"  
  
"Where's my other boot?" He quirked his eyebrow slightly.  
  
She giggled blushing lightly "Oh that old thing's still back in the training center."  
  
"And why is it back there?"  
  
The Doctor appeared in the doorway, "Because Ms. Tilmitt drug you in here, by herself, by your foot. Please climb off of Mr. Almasy so I can examine him." Selphie face became as red as a cherry as she untangled herself ffrom Seifer's arms and hops off.  
  
"You can sit in the chair next to him if you wish." She grinned sheepishly and sit in the chair.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare Mr. Almasy." She rolled him on his back so she could examine the cuts on his back that were healing slowly. She rubbed abit of alcohol on them and Seifer reached his hand out to Selphie who gladly took it. "Thanks for getting me back here in once piece Sephy." he winked at her and she blushed and giggled, "You're welcome Seify."  
  
"Everything seems to be fine." She smiled warmly, "But I want you to stay a few more days to make sure." Seifer rolled back over and she looked over at Selphie, "And Ms. Tilmitt since you seem to enjoy keeping Mr. Almasy company I'm assigning you to lunch and clothing duty." Selphie's face became red 'I get to dress him too.' she giggled to herself and nods. Seifer just chuckled 'Messenger girl is now the delivery girl'  
  
Ok, get some rest Mr. Almasy." The Doctor walked out of the room and Selphie immediatly jumped back on top of him hugging him tightly. Seifer manged to grumbled "Oof!" and he looked down at her wrapping his arms around her again. "Easy Messenger Girl I'm not dieing any more you can loosen up." Selphie looked up at him with puppy dog eyes on the brink of tears. Seifer looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Sephy?" She brightened up immediatly, "You called me Sephy again, Seify!" Seifer's face went blank and then he broke out into a fit of laughter. She frowned and slapped his chest, "It's not funny." At that moment he caught her off guard and kissed her passionatly, Selphie not even thinking kissed back with the same passion.  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
Irvine walked into the infirmary and walked up to the doctor. "I'm here to give Seifer his homework from Instructor Trepe's class." The doctor pointed over to a door barely paying attention. "Thanks M'am." Irvine walked over to the door 'When I get the lapdog his homework I'll go find Selphie and apologize, even though I have nothing to apologize for.' He started to turn the knob....  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait R&R -Hunter Almasy- 


	5. The Balamb Nutcracker

~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
  
  
~The Balamb Nutcracker~  
  
  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
  
  
Irvine walked over to the door 'When I get the lapdog his homework I'll go find Selphie and apologize, even though I have nothing to apologize for.' He started to turn the knob....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Private Examining Room~  
  
  
  
'Shit' that was all that went through Seifer's mind as he heard the door being opened. Whereas Selphie didn't think anything her eyes just widened in fear.  
  
~Infirmary Lobby~  
  
  
  
Just before Irvine was about to open the door the Doctor grabbed him by the wrist. "Mr. Kinneas, before deliver whatever it is you must deliver. I would like to take another look at your nose, it seems to be healing crooked. Irvine let go of his grip on the doorknob and reached for his nose. "Really?" Irvine yelped when he realized it was true. The Doctor led him towards the other examining room swiftly to fix his crooked nose.  
  
~Private Examining Room~  
  
  
  
Seifer sighed thankfully, 'Note to self tell Cid to pay that woman a raise.' Selphie sighed along with him 'That was definetly Irvine.' Seifer looked up and found her scowling. "What's got you so..." was all Seifer could get out before Selphie kissed him again passionately. 'Hyne, he tastes good' was all that went through Selphie mind before she knew she had to end it. She pulled back from Seifer then kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry, want me to go get us something to eat?"  
  
Seifer just nodded, trying not to make the fact that the kiss effected him so much obvious.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds good, Messenger Girl."   
  
Selphie just sighed and shook her head. "Well if I'm the Messenger what's that make you, the Knight?"   
  
Seifer smirked, "You could say that."   
  
Selphie did her version of his smirk which looked an awful lot like a grin. "Well if you insist on calling me Messenger girl I'll just have to refer to you as the lapdog?"   
  
Seifer sighed, "Ok Ok, no more Messenger girl, ok SELPH."   
  
Selphie grinned, "Much better, Seify." Selphie replied before hopping off the top of him.   
  
One second after she had her feet on the ground Irvine walked in.   
  
He was facing towards the lobby. "Thanks M'am my nose if straight again." He looked into the room to see Selphie sitting on the chair next to Seifer's hospital bed. 'What's she doing here?' He observed her as she was observing an "unconcious" Seifer. 'Oh well, might as well apologize.'  
  
"Selphie?" Irvine said warily.  
  
Selphie looked at him giving him a look that would make Ifrit rtun away crying. "What do you want Irvine?" Selphie said with enough venom to knock a sorceress flat on her butt.  
  
"I'm dropping the lapdog's homework off." Irvine said trying not to pale in the face from Selphie's look.  
  
"Is that it in your hand?" Selphie asked monotonely.  
  
Irvine nodded.  
  
Selphie walked up to him and snatched the small file out of his hand keeping eye contact. "I'll make sure he get's it."  
  
Irvine gulped, "Selphie I want to apologize for how blunt I was earlier about..."  
  
Selphie cut him off in mid sentence, "I don't want your apology."  
  
"But Selph.." Irvine placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Selphie immediatly and with all her might kicked him in the balls. Irvine groaned loudly in pain bending forward. Selphie a split second later uppercuts him breaking his jaw. He falls into a limp pile on the floor unconcious. "Asshole." Selphie walks out into the lobby and on her way out tells the Doctor. "Sorry I left a small mess for you on the floor in there." The Doctor just sighs and waves her off, "It'll be moved by the time you get back." Selphie nods and walks out to get her and Seifer some dinner and maybe get his boot from the Training Center.  
  
~Back in the Examining Room~  
  
Seifer just had a smirk on his face. 'Bet that hurt.' He chuckles silently, 'looks like no mini cowboys to look forward to.' He stops, hearing the Doctor walk in, and falls asleep to the sound of rubber on tile.  
  
A/N: Here it is after a long wait chapter 5 R&R plz 


	6. All Hail Caesar!

A/N: Don't worry last chapter is not the last chapter. When I said last chapter, in the last chapter, I meant in the previous chapter sense. So now, chapter 6.  
  
~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~All Hail Caesar~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Chapter (Review)~  
  
Selphie: P.O.'d, getting Seifer's boot, and some food.  
  
  
  
Seifer: Alseep and still wounded.  
  
  
  
Irvine: One word, Nutcracker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Garden Fountain~  
  
  
  
"Hyne damn frickin asshole!" Selphie mumbled her face in her hands. She was still cooling off after giving Irvine the worst, and possibly deforming, beating of his life.   
  
'Now what was I going to do when I left the infirmary?' She sighed thinking back before the emotional outburst she had, and remembered the injured knight. Just thinking about Seifer made her suddenly feel better. 'Oh yeah, I was going to get Seify his boot and some food.' She grinned skipping towards the training center.   
  
As she entered the training center she stopped mid-skip and hid behind a tree seeing Quistis talking with Rinoa. She listened quietly.  
  
"He really did that!" Rinoa shouted with a shocked look on her face. Quistis with a downcast and obviously stressed face replied, "Yes, I don't know what got into him. I knew we were going to have to tell Selphie sooner or later but not like that."  
  
"Poor Selphie." Rinoa replied shock slowly fading off her face.  
  
"Yeah I know, I would try talking to her if I knew she wouldn't rip my head off when she sees me." Quistis replied with a slight sigh.  
  
"So what she do after she and Irvine were done talking?" Rinoa asked anxiously.  
  
"Did exactly what any woman would of done." Quistis replied simply.  
  
"And that is?" Rinoa asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.  
  
"She broke his nose." Quistis smiled slightly amused.  
  
The two of them broke into a fit of giggles, even Selphie was laughing slightly at the memory.  
  
"Well I must admit he did have it coming the way he was so blunt with Selphie." Quistis smiled holding in another laugh. "What's taking him so long to give that assignment to Seifer in the infirmary." Quistis asked with a slightly worried expression on her face. Rinoa shrugged. "Speaking of Seifer, how's our mighty commander handling the fact that his rival has been reinstated and will be deputy commander after he passes his SeeD exam?" Quistis asked with clear curiousity on her face.  
  
"One word, whatever..." Rinoa answered giggling slightly, Quistis joining in a moment later. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary to see Irvine's even been there." Rinoa said throwing her two cents.  
  
Quistis sighed, "Yeah, maybe I should." The two woman walked towards the exit opposite from where Selphie was, much to Selphie's gratitude.  
  
She walked out from behind the tree searching for Seifer's boot. She didn't have any bad feelings against Quistis, all the negative thoughts in her mind were directed towards Irvine, for the fact that Irvine is Irvine. She found the boot laying next to a tree about five yards from the giant pile of T-rexaur carcasas.   
  
She smiled 'Ok, now time to get something to eat.' Her stomach growled at the thought of food. She giggled, 'I'm more hungry than I thought.' She smiles and skips towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
  
  
"Irvine, I'm really starting to doubt your sanity. You'd should've known not to talk to her after you did that to her yesterday, much less touch her shoulder." Quistis said sitting at his bedside. Irvine whom couldn't talk because if his broken jaw, just lowered his head. Quistis looked at the Doctor, "So where'd you find him?"   
  
The doctor looked up from preparing a painkiller for Irvine, "I found Mr. Kinneas in Mr. Almasy's examining room." Quistis gave her a weird look, "Why was Selphie in Seifer's room?" The Doctor sighed, "Ms. Tilmitt brought Mr. Almasy here and since she and Mr. Almasy seemed to be getting along quite well I assigned her to take care of him." Quistis nodded, then her curiosity perked up. "They were getting along?" The doctor smiled as she walked towards Irvine ready to give him the painkiller, "Yes, very well infact, I had to order her to get off Mr. Almasy so I could examine him." The Doctor pulled down Irvine's pants and underwear briefly and administered the painkiller in his hip, then slides them back up. "That should help tremendously, get some rest Mr. Kinneas." The Doctor said as she walked out to the lobby.  
  
~Seifer's Examining Room~  
  
Seifer groaned and opened his eyes smelling something along the lines of chicken. He rolls over and sees Selphie sitting in the chair next to his bed eating a chicken caesar salad. She looks up and smiles, "Evening sleepyhead." She grins taking a bite from her salad.   
  
Seifer smirks, "Evening beautiful, smells good."  
  
Selphie blushes slightly, "Tastes even better." She stabs at her food getting a good amount, "Wanna try?" She looks at him her face still blush stained.  
  
Seifer smiles, "Sure."  
  
Selphie slides the fork into him mouth, then out making sure all the food's in his mouth. Seifer swallows and looks her in the eye, 'Hyne she's beautiful, and single from what I can assume from her display with the cowboy.' He smirks at the thought, "Not bad, but I do prefer the view."  
  
Selphie's face blushes severely at his comment and she smiles with a slight giggle. "My view's not to bad either."  
  
Seifer raises an eyebrow then realises he's missing his shirt, belt, boot, and socks for that matter. He chuckles as she sits on the edge of the bed feeding him the rest of her already half finished salad. She sits the plate on the table next to the bed and looks down and him.   
  
He smirks up at her, "Thanks."   
  
She smiles warmly, "You are very welcome." She leans down slowly, closing her eyes. Seifer leans up his lips meeting hers half way connecting in a gentle kiss. Selphie moans softly as he runs the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, 'His lips are so soft.' Seifer smirks against her mouth, 'Hyne, she tastes good.' Selphie pulls away slowly smiling. She looks at the clock and groans seeing it reading 10:00. "I'll see you in the morning, ok Seify?" Seifer nods, "Night Selph." "Sweet dreams Seify." She leans down and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out shutting off the lights on her way out.  
  
Selphie sighs happily. "Hey Selphie!" She looks over and sees Quistis walking towards her.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Plz Review 


	7. The Messenger's Knight

A/N: Come on people! Review plz, am I really that bad?  
  
  
  
~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~The Messenger's Knight~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Review)  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, ok Seify?" Seifer nods, "Night Selph." "Sweet dreams Seify." She leans down and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out shutting off the lights on her way out.  
  
Selphie sighs happily. "Hey Selphie!" She looks over and sees Quistis walking towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie smiles and walks up to her friend, "Hey Quisty how's your day been?" Quistis taken aback by not only is Selphie still talking to her, she still refers to her as Quisty. Quistis smiles slightly, "Fairly uneventful, besides you beating the living crap out of Irvine." Selphie grins an embarrassed grin; scratching the back of her head, "Yeah I sort of lost my temper didn't I?" Quistis nods still smiling slightly, "Yeah, I know what he did was rude, but you think you could try not to beat him senseless anymore?" Selphie's grin changes to one of bliss, "Yeah don't worry Quisty, I won't beat Irvy up anymore. I've found someone better to preoccupy me."   
  
Quistis smiles, giving Selphie her patented instructor's "I've caught someone cheating" look. "Would that someone be Seifer?" Quistis inquired. Selphie's face turns to a dark shade of red. "So I was right you're seeing Seifer now!" Quistis replies giving her friend a shocked, but still pleased, look. "Shh, you'll wake Seifer and Irvine up talking that loud!" Selphie states covering her friend's mouth her, her face growing a darker red. Quistis shuts her mouth and whispers, "Sorry, just caught me off guard." Selphie grins, her face now only a light pink color. "So how long?" Quistis questioned. "Since this morning.." Selphie replied still slightly embarrassed.  
  
Quistis looked at the clock, "10:20, I have to get some rest I'll see you tomorrow Selphie." Quistis whispered with a smile with a smile as she walked out. "Yeah see ya tomorrow Quisty." She replied watching her leave.  
  
Selphie yawned, 'Yep sleep does sound good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Morning 8:00 a.m.~  
  
Seifer groans after being jumped on in his laying position. He looks up and sees Selphie on top of him, looking down with an estatic grin on her face. "Morning, Seify." Selphie whispers before kissing him on the forehead. "Ready to get up sleepyhead?" Seifer looks at her, smirking, "No, I rather like this position." Selphie blushed another tremendous shade of red. "Whatever makes you happy." She smiles at him, then lays her head on his chest. Seifer yawned then cracked his neck, "So what's going on outside this room, what's everyone up to?" Seifer knew that quite a few people at garden didn't forgive him, but he also knew the one's that did outnumbered those who didn't. Selphie yawns and looks up at him, "Why so curious Seify?" Seifer smiles 'I'm going to have to get used to being called that.' "No particular reason just am."   
  
Selphie sits up with a thinking expression on her face. "Matron's helping me get the headmaster to let us have a Halloween dance in the quad."   
  
Seifer immediately thought 'I should of known that was going to come up.'   
  
Selphie continued, "Zell's class is going on a trip to visit Esthar soon."   
  
'Still can't believe they gave chickenwuss a class, or that he even passed the instructor's exam.'  
  
"Rinoa is trying her best to keep Squall from killing the headmaster for letting you come back and giving you the position of deputy commander, after you pass your SeeD exam next week."  
  
'That was a mouthful.'  
  
Selphie's face went slightly downcast as she continued, "Irvine cheated on me with Quistis, which I'm slowly getting over." She gets up off of him and walks to a chair across the room. She sits down holding back tears, 'Get ahold of yourself Selphie this is not the time to cry' her eyes fly open when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and looks up seeing Seifer slightly wobbly, clad in nothing but his pants, "Well messenger girl looks like you could use a knight to protect you." He grins down at her though he was seething on the inside, 'That idiot, jerk, jackass, asshole, he's almost as bad as chickenwuss, I may be injured, but I could still beat him within an inch of his life!'  
  
Selphie grins up at him, "So what are you suggesting?"  
  
Seifer grinned right back, "That I retire my position as sorceress' knight and become the messenger's knight." Seifer sighed knowing that sounded a bit complicated. He kneels down to her eye level, "In other words, will you allow me the honor of being your knight, your... boyfriend?" Seifer looked at her with questioning eyes 'Please Hyne let something I do be right for once'.  
  
Selphie was speechless 'I really, really like him. He's nice and he doesn't flirt like Irvine did. So what's my answer, YES!' Selphie leapt from her seat tackling Seifer and pulling him into a passionate kiss. About five minutes later in the interest of the oxygen supply the pulled apart. Seifer looks at her, "Is that a yes?" Selphie smiles blushing slightly, "Yes, that definitely was a yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Special thanks to SeraphJewel for beta'ing  
  
Good? Bad? Review plz 


	8. Commander Almasy?

A/N: I know this story is sorta moving slow but don't worry it'll pick up steam soon.  
  
~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~Commander Almasy?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Review)  
  
Selphie leapt from her seat tackling Seifer and pulling him into a passionate kiss. About five minutes later, in the interest of their oxygen supply, they pulled apart. Seifer looks at her, "Is that a yes?" Selphie smiles blushing slightly, "Yes, that definitely was a yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~October 30, 9:00 a.m.~  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
Seifer slowly walked out of his infirmary room. He had been sitting in that room for little under a week and had finally convinced the good doctor to let him leave. He walked perfectly fine, though you would think he'd be wobbling all over the place. He looked up to see Selphie standing in the lobby waiting for him with a giant grin on her face. She ran up and got him in a huge hug. Seifer gasped for air he looked down at her, "Uh Selph..." Selphie looked up at him giant grin still in place, "Yes Seify" Seifer used his last bit of air, "I can't breathe." Selphie blushed yet another new shade of pink and let go with an embarrassed smile on her face, "Whoops sorry Seify." Seifer coughed regaining his air supply.  
  
Seifer looked to his left and noticed a certain cowboy glaring at them. Seifer smirked his same old cocky smirk before a split second later Irvine's fist collided with the left side of Seifer's face. Seifer didn't even lose his balance, his face just moved sideways to the right. He turned and glared the shorter cowboy, "You disappoint me cowboy. But because your considered Selphie's friend, though I don't know how she could forgive you, I'll give you a two second head start. One..." Irvine just stood there glaring at him and tried to punch Seifer again. Seifer, seeing Irvine's hand move, moved to the right towards Selphie who still had a shocked look on her face Seifer shook his head, the cowboy missed by a mile, "Two! Firaga!" Irvine was instantly blown to the other side of the room where he hit the wall.   
  
Seifer walked over to the pile on the floor that was Irvine Kinneas. He looked down at the cowboy and stated. "Even if I'm on the brink of death cowboy. I'll still be able to kick your puny arse." Seifer turned his trenchcoat flaring behind him.   
  
He walked back over to Selphie who looked at Seifer a extremely concerned. He looked down at her and smirked. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, she was glad to see that her knight, her boyfriend, was alright, "When will he ever get a clue?" Seifer's smirk grew a tad bit bigger as he scooped Selphie up in his arms. Selphie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. Seifer kissed the top of her head as he walked to the front desk to tell the good doctor about the mess in her lobby. The doctor just waved her hand in the "I know, I know" manner as she walked to the pile of Mr. Kinneas. Seifer chuckled slightly as he walked out of the Infirmary with his little messenger girl in his arms.  
  
~Fountain 9:20 a.m.~  
  
Selphie looked up at Seifer as an announcement rung over the P.A. "Would SeeD Tilmitt and SeeD Almasy please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat, would SeeD Tilmitt and SeeD Almasy please report to the Headmaster's office." Selphie asked with a curious spark in her eyes, "You're a SeeD?" Seifer shrugged, "Unless there's another Almasy in the school." He walked to the elevator and set Selphie on her feet when they got inside the elevator. Selphie punched the button to go to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~Headmaster Cid's Office 9:30 a.m.~  
  
Xu saw Seifer and Selphie step off the elevator, "Go on in they're waiting for you." Seifer strode up the giant doors pushing one open holding it open for Selphie. Cid was sitting behind his desk with a grin on his face. Squall stood to his side. Cid spoke up after they both were in and the door was shut, "Please take a seat, this has been an interesting week." Selphie sat in one of the seats while Seifer preferred to stand. Cid's grin didn't falter.   
  
"Seifer I would assume your wondering why you were referred to as SeeD Almasy?" Seifer nodded. "Well I received a letter from the Galbadian Garden stating that while you were there you were appointed SeeD." Seifer looked slightly shocked. "Though this is not the Galbadian Garden, you are still a SeeD." Seifer nodded as Cid continued, "Selphie the reason you are here is because our gracious doctor informed me that you are assigned to escort Seifer wherever he must go, so no you are not here because you are in trouble." Selphie let out a sigh of relief. "I must also thank you for your work on the Halloween Garden Festival." Selphie grinned very happy to hear that compliment.   
  
"Now, I received a call from President Loire of Esthar informing me that they have completed building their Garden and asked me to choose two SeeDs, one to become Commander of Esthar Garden and one to become the Headmaster. Seeing that you are now a SeeD Seifer, Commander Leonheart and I are offering you the position of Commander of Esthar Garden, do you accept?" Seifer was stunned he didn't know this was a rush of blood to the head. He looked to Selphie for help, she gave him an excited nod. Seifer regained his composure and with his smirk in place replied, "I accept." Cid looked relieved, "Good, now I was going to ask Quistis to be Headmistress. But because I'm retiring at the end of this year and would like her to be Headmistress of this Garden. So I would like you to choose a SeeD to accompany you to be Headmaster."  
  
With no hesitation whatsoever he stated, "I would like SeeD Tilmitt to accompany me." Selphie looked at Seifer caught a little off guard 'Me! He wants me to go to Esthar with him and become Headmistress!' Cid looked at Seifer, "Are you certain of your choice?" Seifer nodded. Cid turned to look at Selphie, "Well Selphie Commander Almasy has offered you the position of Headmistress of Esthar Garden, do you accept?" Selphie panicked 'I don't think I could handle this sort of responsibility.' She looked up to Seifer to see what he thought, he wore his smirk and nodded with a wink. Selphie blushed ever so slightly. She looked at Headmaster Cid and nodded, "I accept."   
  
Squall was so shocked by what just happened his emotion shield fell for a brief moment and he actually looked shocked. He quickly regained control back to his "whatever.." look.  
  
Cid smiled, "Very well, you will leave via Ragnorok November fifth. So yes Selphie you still get to go to the Garden Festival." Selphie grinned and jumped up, "Thank you Cid." Cid shook his head, "Don't thank me, thank Seifer he seems to have quite a bit of confidence in you. Now go get some breakfast you two seem hungry." Seifer and Selphie nodded walked out of the office rather quickly.  
  
As soon as the door closed Squall sighed and shook his head, "Esthar Garden is... doomed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what you guys think? Can Selphie do it? Is Seifer crazy for thinking she can? Review! 


	9. Damn chickendog!

A/N: Great news people! I've gotten 2 great ideas for minifics that I'm hoping to write. But without further adieu.  
  
~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~Damn chickendog!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Review)  
  
Cid smiled, "Very well, you will leave via Ragnorok November fifth. So yes Selphie you still get to go to the Garden Festival." Selphie grinned and jumped up, "Thank you Cid." Cid shook his head, "Don't thank me, thank Seifer he seems to have quite a bit of confidence in you. Now go get some breakfast you two seem hungry." Seifer and Selphie nodded walked out of the office rather quickly.  
  
As soon as the door closed Squall sighed and shook his head, "Esthar Garden is... doomed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer stood in front of them looking more menacing than ever. "Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all she's done for us?" Seifer said looking at the ragtag bunch of SeeDs his eyes stopping on Selphie. "Selphie, right? I wish we had time to get to know each other." Selphie just scoffed, "Nahh. You're not my type." 'Then why do I feel I can't do this, I can't... I can't hurt him.' Selphie got ahold of herself seeing the others charge. 'I can't..' She shut her eyes a few tears forming. 'But I have to.' She charged...  
  
Selphie shot up from her sleeping position breathing extremely hard, her and her sheets covered in sweat. She looked at her clock.  
  
~5:23 a.m. October 31~  
  
Selphie looked over at her couch after hearing a strange noise coming from there. She saw Seifer sleeping on his back, trenchcoat as a blanket, with his mouth open slightly making a soft breathing sound. She sighed feeling a bit more at ease remembering the dinner she treated him to after Cid had ageed to allow them to become Commander and Headmistress of Esthar Garden. 'What was that dream about? I haven't thought about that battle for a while.' She looked over at Seifer smiling warmly. 'My Knight.' She yawned and got out of her bed. She walked over to the couch as quietly as she could and crawled under the trenchcoat onto Seifer. She laid her head on his chest, where she quickly fell asleep.  
  
~7:17 a.m. October 31~  
  
Selphie woke to the smell of what she could tell was ham and maple syrup. She opened her eyes slightly so realize that Seifer was no longer under her, but was eating ham and what looked like Timber toast (A/N: Closest thing to France I could think of.) at her desk. She sat up as best she could under the weight of Seifer's trenchcoat. Seifer noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head with a genuine smile on his face. "Morning beautiful." Seifer said warmly then yawned. Selphie blushed slightly and replied energetic as ever, "Good morning Seify!" Seifer turned his head finishing his ham. "I got you some breakfast too while I was up." He pointed to the plate of toast and ham with a bottle of syrup next to it. Selphie smiled looked at her clock, "7:20! I'm usually not up for another hour!" Her complaining stopped when her stomach growled. "Oh well, I'm hungry." She jumped up and began covering her plate with syrup.  
  
Seifer sighed as he reclaimed his coat, sliding it on. "I've got some stuff to do today, but I'm still going to pick you up for the festival at six, ok?" Seifer said walking over to Selphie at her desk. Selphie nodded taking a bite of her ham. Seifer leaned over and kisses her forehead before walking towards the door, "Ok then I'll see you at six Selph." Seifer walked out of Selphie's room with a smile on his face. Selphie sat their eating her food with what could only be described as a "giddy schoolgirl" grin on her face.   
  
~5:53 p.m. October 31~  
  
Selphie just finished putting on what could only be described as a Seifer costume that actually fit her. (A/N: I got a pic for this www21.brinkster.com/daylightslumber/ff8girls/selphie/images/rhi03.jpg ) She slid on the coat and smiled at herself in the mirror. She spoke softly to herself, "Hyne I look good." She walked over to her door after hearing a knock. She opened the door to either the funniest or possibly best costume Seifer could of chosen. He was dressed exactly like Headmaster Cid, except his hair that was still combed back, but he was wearing the vest glasses everything. She smiled as she waited for his response to her costume. Seifer smirked, "At least I know what I'd look like if Hyne made me a woman." Selphie grinned, "And I know what you'll look like in 30 years." She leapt up onto her tip-toes kissing her passionately. Seifer caught by surprise took one moment to respond, but respond he did. After a five minute lip lock Seifer pulled back, "Ready?" Seifer asked extending his arm. Selphie took his arm and nodded. They walked to the quad, Selphie laying her head on Seifer's shoulder.  
  
  
  
~6:05 p.m. October 31~  
  
Rinoa sat at a table with Quistis and Zell. Rinoa was dressed like an angel, halo and all. Quistis declined to dress up as did Irvine whom she would pick up from the Infirmary a little later in the night. And of course Zell was dressed like a giant hotdog. The Festival started a bit before six and Rinoa still hadn't seen Selphie. She had heard from Quistis that Selphie was dating someone new. And Quistis was refusing to say because she had promised Selphie she wouldn't say. Rinoa sighed and spoke to no one in particular, "Why does Squall always have to work when dances happen?" Quistis replied, "Don't worry Rinoa he'll be here in the next hour." Rinoa sighed again, "Why hasn't Selphie told me who she's dating yet? It's not like she's dating Seifer!" Quistis kept quiet on that question. After another ten minutes Rinoa whom was slightly annoyed said, "Where's Selphie, shouldn't she be here by now?" Quistis sipped her drink then replied, "I'm sure she'll be here any..." She dazed off looking towards the entrance to see Selphie dressed in a mini-Seifer outfit, and Seifer standing next to her looking like none other than Headmaster Cid.  
  
Rinoa's jaw dropped and looked at Quistis. Quistis stared back hoping Rinoa's initial shock wouldn't last long. She looked from Rinoa to Zell who looked like he'd turned to stone. Quistis tapped Zell's shoulder, all she got was a mumbled, "Selphie and.., Selphie and Sei..., Selphie and Seif..., SELPHIE AND THAT LAPDOG!!" Zell's final complete sentence made Rinoa and Quistis jump.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~6:30 October 31~  
  
  
  
Selphie smiled as she talked to Matron after telling her about Seifer and her new relationship. Matron just smiled, "It's good to hear you finally found someone you can love." Selphie blushed a light shade of pink, "I'm not sure I love him yet, but I do like him a lot." Selphie said innocently as she looked at Seifer part way across the Quad, he was talking to his former posse. She excused herself and went to go talk to Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell.  
  
~Seifer~   
  
"You're what?!?" Seifer asked dumbstruck. Fujin replied using the regular voice she been using since she's gotten the great news, "Raijin asked me to marry him, and we're going to move to Fisherman's Horizon." Seifer just looked at them still slightly dumbstruck. Raijin tried to bring him out of it, "Yeah, but you said you had some news to tell us, ya know?" Seifer snapped back to reality immediately, "Oh yeah you see I..." Seifer was cut off by the sound of metal on glass as he looked to see Cid standing on the stage.  
  
  
  
~Quad~  
  
  
  
"SeeDs, students, and faculty. I would like to thank you for coming to this very wonderful costume Garden Festival. I would also like to thank Selphie Tilmitt for organizing this event, so if you would please let her hear some applause." A second later clapping erupted from everyone in the Quad. Selphie sat at the table next to her friends and grinned. After a few seconds Cid began talking again, "Now I have some very important news. President Laguna Loire contacted my office about a week ago and informed us that Esthar has just finished constructing their Garden. He asked us to choose a Commander for that Garden. We chose one of our greatest fighters to take this position, so I would like to be the first to announce that Seifer Almasy is the new Commander of Esthar Garden." From the crowd could be heard a few shocked gasps, but eventually clapping. Cid continued, "We asked Commander Almasy to choose someone to act as headmaster for Esthar Garden. I am proud to announce that he chose Selphie Tilmitt who will be the new Headmistress of Esthar Garden." Clapping erupted with a few whistles. "So I would like to commend these SeeDs on their service to this Garden and wish them luck on their new adventure. Now please enjoy the rest of the festival."  
  
  
  
~Selphie~  
  
She looked at her friend's suprised glances as Cid finished. Everyone spoke at the same time, "Congratulations, Selphie!" Selphie blushed slightly and smiled, "Thanks guys." Squall walked up behind Rinoa and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then he whispered in her ear to come dance with him. Selphie felt the overwhelming feeling of deja vu at this sight. But before she knew it she had a pair of hand on her shoulder's she looked up to see Seifer with his usual smirk present. "Enjoying your festival Headmistress Tilmitt?" Seifer asked with obvious amusement in his voice from calling her by her new title. Selphie just giggled, "Yes I am very much Commander Almasy."   
  
Seifer almost truly smiled but any chance of that was stopped by Zell. Grabbing Seifer by his tie he dragged Seifer out into the empty hall. Zell threw Seifer against the wall opposite of him. Seifer just chuckled not even fazed by the obviously enraged man in front of him. Seifer's lips curved into an evil smile, "Lovely costume you have there chickenwuss. Don't go looking in a mirror you'll start drooling over yourself." Zell's fist connected with the side of Seifer's face, "Lapdog." Seifer didn't even cringe at the punch, "Better than a chickendog." Zell smirked, "Brave words from an unarmed man." Zell went into his fighting stance. Seifer laughed at the insinuation the chickenwuss was making. "I don't need to be armed to beat you." Seifer gave Zell his "bring it" taunt.   
  
Selphie stood in the shadows watching the conflict. Zell charged Seifer. Seifer grabbed Zell around the neck with one hand, then lifted him about a foot off the ground, pressing him against the wall. Seifer looked at his helpless prey, "Just be glad you're Selphie's friend. She means too much to me to kill you and ruin the relationship I have with her." Selphie smiled in the shadows, touched by what Seifer said, she snuck back to the Quad quietly.. Seifer tossed Zell aside and began walking back towards the Quad. "What are you gonna do to Selphie cuz whatever it is I know it isn't good." Zell was laying on his back on the floor regaining his breath. "Seifer didn't turn, "Something I wouldn't expect you to understand." Zell laughed not moving, "Like your romantic dream." Seifer half smiled at the mention of his old dream, "Yeah sort of like that I guess."   
  
Seifer opened the door to the Quad and looked for Selphie. She was still at her table talking with Quistis. He snuck up on her and pecked her on the cheek from behind. Selphie jumped slightly, turning to look behind her. Seifer smiled and held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance?" Selphie blushed at how polite Seifer was being. She looked over at Quistis, "Be back in a few minutes Quisty."   
  
Selphie stood up and followed Seifer as he led them towards the center of the dance floor. Selphie had hoped for this and was wearing a pair of platform boots with her outfit that added six inches to her height. The was still a good difference between them, but it was manageable. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Seifer wrapped his around her waist. Some slow blues started to play as they swayed back and forth looking each other in the eye. A few minutes into the song Selphie laid her head against his chest and just sighed with a smile on her face. During the duration of the night she thought about what Matron had said. "Seifer I've been thinking a lot recently and I think there's something I need to tell you." Seifer didn't say anything but gave her a small groan letting her know he was listening. She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Seifer, my knight, I think I might be in love with you." Seifer's body stiffened slightly he looked at her with no emotion on his face. He leaned down his face an inch from hers, "Well my little messenger girl... I know I'm in love with you." A genuine smile graced Seifer's lips as Selphie smiled brightly and brought him into a fiery kiss.  
  
A/N: Q: Good?   
  
A: ?  
  
Q: Bad?   
  
A: ?   
  
Q: Review?  
  
A: Hopefully 


	10. The Morning After

A/N: Here it is after a long wait Chapter 10. Please review my Selfer other fic, The Price of Greatness. But without any further adieu, Chapter 10.   
  
~The Messenger and The Knight~  
  
~The Morning After~  
  
Warning: references to "nightly deeds". Most of you don't care just thougth you should know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Review)  
  
"Seifer, my knight, I think I might be in love with you." Seifer's body stiffened slightly he looked at her with no emotion on his face. He leaned down his face an inch from hers, "Well my little messenger girl... I know I'm in love with you." A genuine smile graced Seifer's lips as Selphie smiled brightly and brought him into a fiery kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Selphie woke with a pair of srong arms around her and the smell of leather. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Seifer. She smiled to herself as she looked over his side to her nightstand clock.  
  
~5: 00 a.m. November 1st~  
  
Selphie crawled out of Seifer's iron clad grasp and walked to the giant pile of clothes on the floor. She grabbed his black shirt, his Leviathan boxer shorts and slipped them on along with her slippers. She walked back over to the bed and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back, I've got a major case of the munchies." She kissed his forehead and walked out the door.  
  
Selphie walked to the cafeteria and was glad it was early so that no one besides her was out. When she got to the cafeteria she almost jumped seven feet in the air when she saw Rinoa sitting at one of the tables reading and sipping tea. Rinoa looked up sensing someone, she smiled and waved Selphie over. Selphie sat down next to her friend smiling.  
  
"Seifer still has those Leviathan boxers, I thought he would of thrown them out after I commented on them a while back." Selphie's face froze, "You guys did... well you know..." Rinoa shook her head, "Us, no. But I've just seen him in those before. Don't worry Seifer and I never did anything. But it certainly seems you did."   
  
  
  
Selphie blush furiously, "I didn't think it was that obvious, how did you tell?" Rinoa grinned, "Well number one." Rinoa touched one of the several hickies on Selphie's neck, Selphie blushed from head to toe. "And number two, you seem even more blissful than usual." Selphie grinned ear to ear, the blush slowly fading. "Yeah I'm very at ease." Rinoa smiled sipping her tea, "Yeah that's how it felt when I lost "mine" to Squall."   
  
  
  
Selphie gave Rinoa a bit of a quizical look, "Rinny if you don't mind me asking, why are you up so early?" Rinoa smiled warmly, "Who do you think gets Squall up for his duty as Commander." Selphie laughed to herself, "Looks like I should start preparing myself for that very important job. I bet Seifer isn't a morning person."   
  
Selphie smiled as she got up, "Speaking of morning people I better get back before my knight gets up." Rinoa grinned, "Ok Selphie have fun taming the "Inferno"." They shared a brief laugh, "Well of course I will, see ya later." "See ya." Rinoa went back to reading her book and sipping her tea.  
  
Selphie grabbed a dozen raspberry breakfast bars and two glasses of orange juice, then Selphie scurried back to her room.  
  
She got back and saw Seifer still in her bed laying on his stomach. She sat the juice a breakfast bars on her desk. She looking briefly over at him again, that's when she noticed them the slash marks on Seifer's back. She sat the breakfast bars and orange juice on her desk. She slid over to the bed and crawled in next to him. She ran her fingers along the scars about a foot long.  
  
Seifer woke up slowly and turned her head to look at what his subconscious was now refering to as "his girl", "Morning Selph." Selphie jumped slightly and looked down at him and smiled, "Morning Seify!" Seifer smirked, "I see you finally noticed the lovely scars on my back." Selphie paled and nodded, "Yes.. what are they from?" Seifer yawned with a smile, "My lovely stay at the District C prison in Galbadia, bunch of ungrateful bastards."  
  
Selphie's eyes watered, "I'm sorry." Seifer stood up walking over to her in one swift movement, he carressed her cheek and kissed away her tears, "Not your fault." Seifer kissed her gently, a kiss which Selphie gladly responded to. Selphie wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and her legs around his waist to make sure he couldn't get away.  
  
Seifer smirked at her enthusiasm and pulled back, "Geez Selph, I'm not a machine." Selphie giggled and kisses his chin, "Of course you aren't, but you are my knight." Seifer chuckled, "Good point." He noticed the glasses of orange juice, "Better drink those before they warm up." Seifer held up a glass to Selphie lips, she shugged it down with amazing speed. Seifer quickly drank his juice, "Ready?" Selphie grinned and pecked him on the lips, "Ready!"  
  
~10:02 a.m.~  
  
Seifer slid himself out of Selphie's iron clad grip and rolled out of her bed. He stretched cracking a joints. He yawned and quickly dressed. He tip toed to Selphie and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "See you at lunch, Love you Selph." Selphie stirred slightly, "Love you too Seify." She yawned and rolled over.   
  
Seifer grinned and strolled out of her room. He was off to look for his two companions that he hadn't spent much time with recently.  
  
~10:43 a.m.~  
  
Selphie finally rolled out of bed. She yawned as she tried to remember what had made her so tired. And in one giant flash of memory her dark red blush returned to her face. After composing herself she got into the shower.  
  
~11:38~  
  
Seifer was leant up against a tree watching his companions having some much needed fun with some small T-Rexaurs. Seifer yawned and looked at his his watch. "11:39, I wonder if Selphie's in the cafeteria yet?"   
  
Then almost on cue a deep dark voice spoke and Seifer knew only he could hear it. "Your getting soft."   
  
Seifer chuckled and spoke quietly to himself, "I was wondering why you hadn't spoken to me yet, Diablos."   
  
"I was too busy wondering why you haven't used me to kill anything in a while?""I've been preoccupied."   
  
"As I can see from your memories, so we'll be traveling to Esthar soon?"   
  
Seifer chuckled, "Yes, I'm finally getting the respect I deserve."   
  
A low demonic laugh came from inside Seifer's head, "We'll feel free to summon me if needs be."   
  
"I always do."   
  
Seifer unequipped Diablos and cracked his neck. "I'm going to get something to eat enjoy your training." Seifer turned around walking out the Training Center looking forward to the look on the heroes faces when he sat at their table.  
  
~11:45 a.m.~  
  
  
  
Selphie sat at the lunch table and yawned she looked across the table at Quistis who was currently giving her a quizzical look. Selphie smiled, "Sorry long night."   
  
Quistis laughed, "I can imagine." Selphie blushed profusely and said in a shaking voice back, "Why does everyone keep making jokes?" Quistis shook her head, "I'm not making a joke, actually I'm quite happy for you." Selphie brightened up with a smile, "Thanks Quisty."  
  
Zell sat down half way between the two women munching on a hotdog. He smiled over at Selphie, "Hey Selphie." Selphie smiled back, "Afternoon Zell."   
  
  
  
She watched him munch for a few seconds when his face changed and he looked like he was ready to "bust a few heads", Selphie mentally laughed.   
  
  
  
She followed his gaze behind her. She jumped up from her seat when she saw Seifer walking towards them. She ran over and pounced on him, wrapping her arms and legs firmly around him. Seifer gasped for a second then after he regained his breath kissed her forehead. She grinned up at him, "Ready to eat?" Seifer nodded helping Selphie off of him, "I'm starv..."   
  
The intercoms came on, "Would Seifer Almasy report to the Headmaster's office, I repeat would Seifer Almasy report to the Headmaster's office."  
  
  
  
Seifer looked at Selphie and sighed, "Looks like it'll have to wait a bit longer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what you guys think? What could be so important it would interrupt lunch? You'll have to wait and see. 


End file.
